Little Mom
by Zhang Han Chi
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE/Author abal-abal/" Bummie tidak mau Tao nanti direbut sama Namja lain"/"Mwo? shirreo Joongie maunya Yunnie"/"Tapi kamu kan sudah besar sayang"/"Wu Jong In"/"Ia Chagi aku dan Jessica sudah berpacaran kemarin"/"Dia itu Playboy Tao jadi jangan pacaran dengan dia. Lebih baik kau bersamaku" /"Ini menarik. Kalau Kris gege tidak menyukainnya aku akan merebutnya secepatnya
1. Chapter 1

Little Mom

By : Zhang Han Chi

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, M-Preg

Rate : T

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

~Firs Meet~

Author

Tao melangkahkan kakinya di salah satu club didaerah Cheongdam. Ia memakai mantel tebal dengan boot putih yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Tidak lupa kado yang berada ditangan kananya. Dan tas ransel yang sedari bertengger manis dipundaknya. Namja bermata panda itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya sebentar. Setelah itu masuk kedalam Club tersebut.

"Hei anak kecil dilarang masuk" Ucap salah satu bodyguard dengan tubuh gendut dengan suara garangnya. Ia berkacak pinggang dihadapan Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dibilang 'Anak Kecil' bahkan eomma dan Appanya sendiri sudah berhenti memanggilnya 'Kid' atau 'Baby'. Hei Tao sudah berumur 16 tahun, bukan lagi anak-anak yang diperlakukan seperti 'Baby'. Meskipun kelakuannya masih seperti anak berumur 12 tahun.

"Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun, jadi biarkan aku masuk. Aku membawa undangan ulang tahun Luhan gege didalam Club ini"

"Hei anak kecil disini tidak ada yang merayakan Ulang Tahun disini. Harusnya kau mencari MCD atau KFC yang terdekat disana. Siapa tau Luhanmu itu merayakan ulangtahunnya disana"

Tao mendengus kesal. Ia kembali berpikir keras. Sepertinya kemarin Luhan menitipkannya sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lupakan. "Sebentar Tao sepertinya mempunyai undangan ulangtahun itu dehh" Ucap Tao polos sambil melakukan bbuing-bbuing ke Bodyguard seram tersebut.

Bodyguard seram tersebut itu tersenyum remeh "Silahkan" Ucapnya angkuh.

Tao mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Luhan gegenya sudah menitipkan undangan ulang tahun kemaren yang ia simpan baik dalam tasnya.

GOTCHA!

Tao menemukan undangan yang ia cari. Ia menutup tas ranselnya dan menyerahkan undangan tersebut ke Bodyguard berwajah seram itu. Tao tidak berhenti mengulum senyum saat undangan itu berhasil ia temukan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Bodyguard itu berubah menjadi pasi pucat. "Astaga ini kartu VIP Club ini milik Tuan Xi " Bodyguard itu bermonolog ria kedirinya sendiri dan memukul kepalanya. Yang membuat Tao mengangkat satu alis matanya.

"Tao sudah bisa masuk?" Tanya Tao ceria. Yang membuat Bodyguard itu mengangguk lemas.

Astaga Siapa yang tidak takut Xi Luhan itu pemilik Club tersebut. Bisa-bisa Bodyguard berbadan itu dipecat karena berurusan dengan Tao adik kesayangan Luhan. Meski wajahnya manis dan cantik Luhan juga memiliki sisi dingin dan Angkuh. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tao adik angkatnya disakiti siapapun juga.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan senang dan masuk kedalam Club tersebut. Terlihat lampu diatas Dance Floor yang berkerlap-kerlip yang membuat siapapun akan ikut dansa mendengar lagu Shinwa This Love yang sedang diputar. Tao memutar bola matanya mencari dimana Xi Luhan berada.

GOTCHA!

Tao menemukan Luhan yang sedang asyik berdansa diatas panggung dengan seorang Pria. Ia mulai mendekati Luhan, terlihat ia agak kesusahan saat menerobos para kerumunan yang sedang asyik berdansa mengikuti lantunan lagu.

"Huwaaaa Hikss kaki Tao"

Tao meringis kesakitan saat Yeoja cantik menginjak kakinya dengan High heels 20cm yang cukup lancip dibagian haknya. Yeoja cantik itu tidak memperdulikan Tao ia masih saja asyik berdansa dengan seorang Pria berambut pirang. Pria tampan itu menoleh sebentar kearah Tao yang sedang meringis kesakitan dibagian kakinya.

"Tao"

Luhan yang mendengar suara Tao langsung mencari sumber suara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru Club tersebut.

DEG

"Tao astaga Baby kau kenapa?"

Luhan segera berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Tao terduduk diatas lantai dansa itu dengan memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

"Hikss Gege appo"

Luhan segera membopong tubuh mungil Tao. Ia menaruh Tao disalah satu ranjang di ruangan khusus VIP miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar gege akan mengambilkanmu obat Ne~"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Luhan segera berlari mengambilkan obat merah di mini bar Clubnya. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa yang berada dibawahnya. Ruangan khusus itu memang dilengkapi kaca yang langsung menghadap ke Dance Floor dan Mini bar yang berada di lantai paling bawah. Sedangkan ruangan khusus itu berada diantai 2. Ruangan itu disediakan untuk Yeoja atau Namja yang ingin menghabiskan malam panjang diruangan tersebut.

Tao menatap Namja tampan berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Namja tampan itu meminum segelas winenya dan mengerling genit kerah Tao. Ada perasaan deg-degan saat melihat wajah tampan Namja tampan itu. Namja tampan yang sedang berada dimini bar itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan duduk disofa panjang dekat jendela kamar Tao. Terlihat Yeoja genit menghampiri Namja tampan itu.

"Ishh dasar genit" Gerutu Tao saat melihat para Yeoja dengan berpakaian minim meraba dada milik Namja yang telah menarik perhatian Tao.

Namja tampan itu tertawa melihat mimic wajah Tao yang terlihat imut. Dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan bibir yang bergerak membuat Namja tampan itu gemas merasakan bibir manis itu.

CKELEK

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan obat merah dan kapas. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Luhan yang membuat Namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Tao yang sudah tidak menatap dirinya lagi.

"I'm sorry ladies did not want to play" Sesal Namja tampan itu sambil menampilkan wajah memelasnya.

"Why Kris?" Tanya Yeoja genit itu.

Kris menatap tajam Yeoja tersebut. "I told you not want" Kris menjambak kasar rambut Yeoja tersebut. Yang membuat Yeoja itu memekik kesakitan saat beberapa helai rambutnya rontok ditangan Kris.

"Auchhh I know" Ucap Yeoja itu terbata-bata.

Kris melepaskan jambakannya itu dan tersenyum sinis kearah Yeoja genit yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dan juga pakaiannya. "Bit*h" Kris mengumpat kasar kearah Yeoja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tao gege tidak bisa mengantarmu" Sesal Luhan. Luhan memang tidak bisa mengantar Tao karena Sehun akan berkunjung di Clubnya.

"Gwenchana gege. Oh iya Happy Birthday Luhan gege"

Tao menyerahkan kadonya, yang membuat Luhan mengulum senyum melihat wajah polos Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Luhan mencium lembut keningnya.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengacak rambut Tao. Yang membuat Namja bermata panda ini menggerutu kesal. "Aishh rambutku" Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Ia menatap Tao yang sedang asyik memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Ouhh yah Tao lupa kartu yang gege kasih kemarin itu undangan ulang tahun yah?" Tanya Tao polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Luhan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penuturan Tao. " Itu bukan undangan Tao. Itu kartu VIP untuk masuk kedalam Club milik gege" Jelas Luhan yang membuat Tao mengangguk sok mengerti. Padahal Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa kartu itu.

TINN TINN

Terlihat mobil sport yang dikendarai Namja tampan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan dan Tao. Tao mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Yak Kris buka kaca mobilmu"

Luhan mengetuk pintu mobil tersebut. Seperti Slow motion Namja tampan itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya membuat kesan cool Namja yang dipanggil Kris.

DEG

DEG

Tao memalingkan wajahnya saat Kris membuka kacamatanya. Dan mengerling genit kearah Tao. Luhan yang melihat tingkah genit Kris ke adik angkatnya langsung menjitak kepala milik Kris yang membuat Kris memekik kesakitan.

"Rasakan"

Luhan berucap dingin. Sedangkan yang dijitak itu mengelus kepalanya sembari menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"Dasar galak" Kesal Kris sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Biarin"

Kedua orang yang sibuk bertengkar itu tidak melihat Tao yang asyik melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Kris yang mendengar suara tawa yang renyah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao.

"Ahh Mianhae" Tao kembali menunduk saat melihat Kris tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Gwenchana" Kris berucap sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Yang membuat Luhan menatap kesal kearah Kris yang sedang mencoba mendekati Tao.

"Ahh Tao cepatlah pulang. Nanti kamu digangguin Naga mesum lagi baby" Luhan memandang tajam kearah Kris. Yang membuat Kris mendelik tajam kearah Luhan.

"Ahh Ne~ Tao pulang dulu gege. Ehmmm Kris gege Tao pulang dulu Ne~" Ucap Tao malu-malu saat menyebutkan nama Kris. Kris menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya kearah Luhan. Yang membuat Luhan kembali ingin menjitak kepala Kris. Tapi diurungkan niatnya kembali menjitak kepala besar milik Kris.

Tao yang melangkah berlalu kearah kedua orang itu langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan seseorang mengenggam tangannya. Tao berbalik dan menatap Kris yang mengenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Yang membuat Luhan memutar kesal bola matanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Dengan terpaksa Luhan menyetujui Kris yang ingin mengantar adiknya. Sementara Tao merona seketika saat Kris mengenggam tangannya dan membawanya di mobil sport merah milik Kris.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris lebih banya diam diatas mobil. Kris yang menyetir sesekali mencuri-curi pandangan kearah Tao. Sedangkan Tao memainkan ponsel I-phone miliknya. Kris menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Hei kenapa disuasana disini sangat canggung.

"Ahh Tao umur mu berapa?"

Kris membuka suara, ia berusaha membuat suasana agak mencair. Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan memasang pose imutnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghitung usianya dengan jari-jarinya.

"16 tahun gege" Ucap Tao ceria, yang membuat Kris menahan untuk tidak menepikan mobilnya dan memakan panda manis ini didalam mobilnya.

"Kalau gege?" Tanya Tao pelan.

"26 tahun"

Kris kembali berkosentrasi ke jalanan raya yang berada didepannya. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya ia bosan didalam mobil hanya untuk diam.

"Gege Tao bosan" Tao merajuk ia menarik-narik lengan baju Kris. Kris menepikan mobilnya.

"Aishh Tao jangan tarik-tarik baju gege. Nanti kalau mobil gege masuk kejurang bagaimana eoh? Tao mau mati sekarang?" Ujar Kris melebih-lebihkan.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Udara diluar sangat sejuk. Kris melirik jam tanganya.

"Hah sudah jam 12 malam" Gumam Kris. Kris melirik Tao yang sedang asyik memejamkan mata dan merasakan udara malam hari kota Seoul.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao yang asyik memejamkan mata. Tao yang merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya langsung membuka kedua matanya.

CHUP~

Tao membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Kris menempel dibibir merahnya. Ia memukul pelan dada Kris. Namun sepertinya Kris tidak menghiraukan pukulan Tao malah makin memeluk tubuh Tao agar ciumannya makin mendalam.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya wajah Tao memerah sempurna karena efek ciumannya atau mungkin karena malu mungkin?

Tao menunduk malu saat merasakan Kris tertawa pelan. Kris menatap lembut wajah Tao dan merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kris terkekeh pelan saat merasakan Tao meremas ujung bajunya erat.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan hal berbau mesum. Dan setelah itu Tao merasakan seseorang kembali mencium bibirnya dengan liar. Kris menurunkan kursi Tao agar mudah menindih dan mencium bibir lembut nan manis milik Tao.

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara desahan lembut milik Tao dan Kris.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Tao merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba saja Tao mengulum senyum saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. Hahh itu mimipi yang indah. Tao membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ditatapnya Namja tampan yang sedang tidur dengan memeluk tubuh polosnya.

Eh tunggu?

Bukankah Tao hanya bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang Pria tampan. Tapi sepertinya itu sangat nyata bagi Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA BAJU TAO DIMANA EOMMA?"

Tao berteriak kencang saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak memakai apapun. Kris menggeliat saat mendengar teriakan Tao yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga miliknya.

"Aishh tidurlah lagi Chagi~" Kris menutup matanya dan kembali memeluk tubuh ramping milik Tao.

"Hikss Huwee baju Tao mana gege?"

Sepertinya Tao mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya ya itu menangis. Ckckc Kris yang 'masih' ingin tidur dengan malas membuka matanya.

"Aishh Jamkkanman" Ucap Kris sambil membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Tao menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya saat Kris sudah menunduk mencari bajunya.

Tao melirik tubuh polosnya yang hanya diselimuti dengan kemeja tipis milik Kris. Sedangkan Kris tidak memakai apa-apa yang membuat Tao berblushing saat melihat tubuh polos Kris.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya saat berhasil mendapatkan baju milik Tao. Tapi masalahnya bajunya penuh dengan ehemmm sperma entah itu milik siapa.

"Mana bajunya ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Tuhhh" Kris menunjuk baju—basah yang dipenuhi bau aneh—milik Tao.

"Huweeee baju Tao"

Tao kembali merengek saat baju miliknya sudah dipenuhi sperma. Ckckckck Dasar baby panda manja

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eh? TBC ( Tao Baekhyun Chen ) maksudnya ^^v

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_

_Saran dan Komentarnya Ne~ (ˇ__ʃƪ__ˇ)_

Not Call Me **Author **

Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng, Baby Panda *Eh? ◦^⌣^◦

Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA (tapi kelakuan seperti anak kecil) (╥﹏╥)

8/17/2013

Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia ) (´⌣`ʃƪ)


	2. Chapter 2

Little Mom Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Ini balasan Riviewnya :

runashine88 : Hahaha pastinya bukan bayi gajah *plakk

.5 : *Kecup basah :D Salam kenal juga saeng~ ^^ Gomaw Reviewnya Nde~

KyuKi Yanagishita : Fokus yang ini dulu Chingu~ Takut nanti gak ke urus .

rossadilla17 : Ini udah lanjut kok Saeng~ ;)

91 8 : Hahaha sabar eonnie orang sabar disayang Kris *Eh? Okey ini udah lanjut kok eonnie~

StepName : Ini udah lanjut kok~ Chingu

AnjarW : Heh? Kayaknya Dhia salah kasih Rate yah chingu? Ini udah lanjut kok ^^

KimRyeona19 : Udah Update kok Chingu~ *teriak pakai Tao

Jettaome : Hahaha Yahh maklum namanya juga Naga mesum *Plakk Tao hamilnya ehmmm nanti Dhia pikirin Nde~ ^^

Kazehiro Yuki : Terserah eonnie mau panggil apa ^^ Huahaha Dhia kan masih imut-imut *bbuing-bbuing #Disumpel pakai sandal jepit ama Kris. Okey ini udah update kok

PoisonVenus : Udah Update kok eonnie~ ^^ Hahaha Luhan lagi dapet eonnie

Mynamedhiendha : Makasih saeng ^^ Ini Udah Update kok saeng~

Aiiu d'freaky : Iya lah Chingu~ tuhh judulnya aja gitu :D Ini udah update kok #Supaya gak penasaran

Deer Panda : Jerit-jerit gajelas *plakkk Okey ini udah update kok

KittenTao : Huwaaa Dhia masih polosss #Jerit gajelas. Bayangin aja yah Saeng~ u,u Eonnie baik kok gak makan sabun (?) *eh?

LovePanda2T : Hahaha udah lanjut kok Chingu~ :P

wyda joyer : Eh? Baca aja dehh Dhia gak mau bocorin :P #Dasar pelit Hehehe ini udah dilanjut kok jadi dibaca aja Ne~

IMSyrinx : Eonnie~ #Plakkk Hahaha ini udah lanjut kok

ajib4ff : Nde~ Eonnie udah lanjut kok ^^

Qhia503 : Ini udah lanjut kok Chingu ;)

.

.

.

~Good Boy Not Bad Boy~

_Chapter sebelumnya_

"_HUWAAAAA BAJU TAO DIMANA EOMMA?" _

_Tao berteriak kencang saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak memakai apapun. Kris menggeliat saat mendengar teriakan Tao yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga miliknya._

"_Aishh tidurlah lagi Chagi~" Kris menutup matanya dan kembali memeluk tubuh ramping milik Tao._

"_Hikss Huwee baju Tao mana gege?"_

_Sepertinya Tao mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya ya itu menangis. Ckckc Kris yang 'masih' ingin tidur dengan malas membuka matanya._

"_Aishh Jamkkanman" Ucap Kris sambil membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Tao menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya saat Kris sudah menunduk mencari bajunya. _

_Tao melirik tubuh polosnya yang hanya diselimuti dengan kemeja tipis milik Kris. Sedangkan Kris tidak memakai apa-apa yang membuat Tao berblushing saat melihat tubuh polos Kris. _

_Kris menggaruk kepalanya saat berhasil mendapatkan baju milik Tao. Tapi masalahnya bajunya penuh dengan ehemmm sperma entah itu milik siapa._

"_Mana bajunya ge?" Tanya Tao._

"_Tuhhh" Kris menunjuk baju—basah yang dipenuhi bau aneh—milik Tao._

"_Huweeee baju Tao"_

_Tao kembali merengek saat baju miliknya sudah dipenuhi sperma. Ckckckck Dasar baby panda manja_

.

.

.

Author

"Terus Tao pulang pakai apa donk?" Rengek Tao sambil melancarkan jurus bbuing-bbuing miliknya. Yang membuat Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat pose Tao yang mengundang iman.

Hei bagaimana tidak mengundang iman coba. Tao hanya memakai kemeja tipis milik Kris yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya.

"Hei gege~ denger Tao gak" Tao mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kris. Kris memasang wajah sok coolnya dan mengangguk sok tau. "Kris gege dengar kok Wu Zi Tao"

"Heh nama Tao itu Huang Zi Tao gege" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya saat namanya sengaja diganti marganya menjadi 'Wu' harusnya kan 'Huang'. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao yang sangat mengemaskan. "Ani~ Tao nanti akan menjadi nyonya 'Wu' arraseo"

"Mwo? Heh kok bisa harusnya kan Tao menjadi nyonya 'Kim' gege, bukannya nyonya 'Wu' gege" Ucap Tao polos.

Kris melebarkan matanya saat Tao ingin menjadi nyonya 'Kim' bukan nyonya 'Wu'. Hei Kris sudah mengklaim Tao sebagai miliknya. Dan itu tidak boleh diganggu siapa pun. Termasuk siapapun Namja yang bermarga 'Kim' lainnya.

"Jadi Tao tidak ingin menjadi istrinya Kris gege?" Kris memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya. Tao yang melihat wajah sedih milik Kris itu langsung mengerjap imutkan matanya.

"Ani~ Tao suka sama Kris gege. Tapi Tao sudah janji akan menjadi nyonya 'Kim' sama eommanya Suho gege" Tao berusaha menjelaskan agar gegenya itu tidak sedih lagi. Kris yang mendengar kata-kata polos Tao langsung bersorak dalam hati.

'Namja bermarga 'Kim' sepertinya kau harus merelakan kekalahanmu' Batin Kris sambil tertawa evil.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kembali saat melihat Kris senyum-senyum gak jelas dengan latar belakang api yang sedang berkobar (?). "Gege ayo pulang Tao sudah kedinginan nih"

Kris yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya langsung tersadar saat Tao menggoyangkan tubuh polosnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

GLEK

Kris lupa ternyata Tao masih dengan kemeja putih tipisnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha berpikir jernih.

'Sabar Wu Yi Fan kau sudah menghajar 5 ronde anak panda imut itu' Kris membatin sambil mengucapkan doa-doa yang menurutnya dapat membuat dirinya tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Setelah itu Kris menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kan mobilnya ke rumah baby pandanya. Yang telah ia tandai dengan banyak tanda ditubuhnya. Maksudnya Kissmark :P

.

.

.

Kris berhenti didepan rumah yang bergaya klasik. Kris melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berbalik menatap Tao yang berada duduk disampingnya. Tao yang capek berat sehabis dimakan 'Naga mesum' akhirnya tertidur pulas selama perjalanan. Kris tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah damai milik Tao. Ia menyingkirkan poni liar yang menutupi wajah indah milik Tao.

Setelah itu ia merongoh ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya. Dan mencari kontak nama milik Luhan sahabat—sekaligus kakak angkat calon kekasihnya atau mungkin calon istrinya—dan mengetik sms untuk sahabatnya itu.

From : Ikan Lohan

Subject : Aku berada didepan rumahmu

Keluar lah sebentar

Aku berada didepan rumahmu

Ahh aku bersama Tao

Jangan marah melihat kondisi Tao arraseo~ :P

Send~

Setelah mengetik sms itu Kris langsung mengirimnya dan memasukan ponselnya disaku celananya. Kris kembali menatap wajah cantik milik Tao yang sedang tertidur pulas. Diciumnya kening milik Namja bermata panda tersebut.

CHUP~

Setelah itu Kris menyingkirkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap wajah imut milik Tao.

TOK

TOK

Kris berbalik saat kaca mobil sport miliknya sedang diketuk seseorang. Luhan yang berada diluar mobil Kris hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sembari mengeratkan jaket tebal miliknya.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan memberi isyarat Luhan agar pindah kearah pintu milik Tao. Luhan menggerutu kesal dan membuka pintu mobil Kris dengan kasar.

"Astaga adikku yang polos kau kenapa Chagi~? Huwaaa Tao diperkosa Namja mesum hikss" Luhan kaget melihat kondisi adiknya itu langsung menangis histeris seperti korban pencurian sandal jepit didepan masjid. Kris bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Luhan yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Sementara Tao mengerjapkan imut matanya saat mimpinya diusik Namja manis yang tengah memeluknya sambil menangis histeris. "Huwaa Kris kau harus menikahkan adikku sekarang. Hiks Tao baby panda kau tak kenapa-kenapa kan"

Luhan memutar tubuh Tao kekanan ke kiri. Yang membuat pemilik tubuh itu mengangguk lemas karena factor baru bangun tidur dan pusing karena diputar-putar tubuh seksi miliknya.

"Gege Tao gak kenapa-napa kok. Cuman pantat Tao sakit sedikit" Tao mengusap pantatnya saat berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kris yang dengan siaga 5 langsung membantu Tao berjalan. Sedangkan Luhan menatap tajam Kris yang dengan santainya membantu Tao dengan menggendong bridal Tao.

"Huwaaa Kris ge turunkan Tao" Jerit Tao saat Kris sudah mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Tao melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kris. Luhan mendengus kesal melihat adegan TaoRis Live dihadapannya.

"Makanya punya pacar" Ucap Kris sambil menurunkan Tao di kamar dengan wallpaper panda disetiap sudutnya. Belum lagi perabotan yang banyak didominasi dengan bentuk atau wajah panda kesukaan Tao. Yang diyakini para readers kamar ini pasti milik Huang Zi Tao tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi.

"Cepatlah pulang Kris" Usir Luhan dengan sinis. Tao yang kini tidur diranjang panda miliknya itu menarik lengan Kris saat Kris berbalik meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Gomaw ge~" Ucap Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Nde~ makasih untuk kemarin malam Ne~" Kris mengedipkan genit matanya. Yang membuat Luhan mengambil tindakan dengan memukul kepala Kris.

TAK!

"Aucchhh Yak Xi Luhan bisa tidak kau bersikap manis seperti Tao" Gerutu Kris kesal sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"ANI~" Ucap ketus Luhan.

"Aishh aku pulang Ne~ Tao chagi~ Muachh Muachh" Kata Kris sambil melakukan fly~ Kiss~ kearah Tao. Yang membuat Luhan ingin muntah ditempat sedangkan Tao merona sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut bergambar panda miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Kris" Luhan bertanya sambil menyerahkan sekaleng bir didalam kulkas dapur miliknya. Kris mengangguk dan meminum bir pemberian Luhan itu. "Aku akan kekantor sekarang Hannie"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Ouhh yah aku bisa bertanya serius denganmu Kris?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak sepertinya Luhan ingin berbicara serius dengan dirinya. "Bertanya apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa kau serius dengan adikku?"

"Hahhh Kau bicara apa sih? Aku pasti serius dengan Tao"

"Tapi kau memperlakukan Tao seperti semua Yeoja atau Namja yang habis kau tiduri"

"Yak dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah mengecup kening Namja atau Yeoja manapun. Dan juga aku tidak pernah bersikap lembut dengan siapapun sehabis kami 'bermain' hanya Tao yang ku perlakukan seperti itu"

"Berarti kau menganggap Tao hanya mainan mu semata?" Geram Luhan. Ia hampir saja melayangkan tinju kewajah tampan milik Kris.

"Calm down bro. Aku akan menjadikan Tao sebagai istriku segera" Kris berucap santai sambil meneguk kembali bir itu dengan tenang. Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya. Mwo?

Istri?

"Hei kau tidak dapat melakukan itu" Kata Luhan cepat. Ia tidak ingin mati muda karena Mama dan Papa Tao. Meskipun Orang Tua Tao menganggap dirinya anak sendiri tapi tidak mungkin Luhan bilang kalau anaknya 'Tidak Virgin lagi'. Bisa-bisa ia digantung lagi sama Joongie Eomma Tao. Hiyyy menyeramkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Karena Tao anak baik-baik" Ujar Luhan sambil memandang kedua mata tegas milik Kris.

GUBRAK!

Kris terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditempat duduk dibar mini milik Luhan. Luhan membantu Kris berdiri."

Aku tau Tao itu anak baik Luhannie" Kris menekankan kata 'Anak Baik'. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit dapurnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Tuan Wu" Ucap Luhan ngeri.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diatas pesawat menuju Seoul terlihat 2 orang Namja tampan dan cantik sedang duduk dikursi penumpang pesawat tersebut. Sang Namja cantik sedang memeluk boneka gajah miliknya. Sedangkan Sang Namja tampan bermata musang itu sedang membaca Koran dengan santainya. Sesekali menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Yunnie Joongie kangen dengan Tao Chagi~ Huwaa Joongie deg-degan ketemu Tao Chagi~ sudah 1 bulan Joongie tidak ketemu dengan Tao Chagi~" Jelas panjang lebar Namja cantik itu. Ia mengigit gemas boneka gajah yang ia pegang.

Namja bermata musang itu mengusap sayang kepala Namja yang berstatus istrinya itu. Ia menutup Koran yang ia baca. "Sabar Tao sudah ada Luhan yang menjaganya Joongie. Jadi tak perlu khawatir"

Namja yang dipanggil Joongie itu mengangguk lucu. "Joongie tidak sabar memberitahu Tao kalau Joongie dan Bummie akan menjodohkan Tao dan Suho anaknya" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho lucu. Yang membuat Yunho mengulum senyum melihat tingkah polos milik Jaejoong istrinya.

"Sayang umurmu sebenarnya berapa sih" Yunho yang gemas kemudia mengigit ujung hidung Jaejoong. Yang membuat Namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aishh 32 tahun Yunnie bear" Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yang langsung membuat suaminya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan istrinya tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan gaya sok coolnya didepan para pegawainya. Para pegawainya itu menuduk saat Kris mulai melewati para pegawainya. Sedangkan para Yeoja pegawainya itu mengerling genit kearah Kris. Tak jarang Kris menggoda pegawainya yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Luhan sahabatnya yang bertugas sebagai asister pribadinya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah genit Wu Sajangnim" Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruangan Kris. Kris yang duduk dimeja kerjanya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha memang kenapa kau cemburu yah?" Goda Kris yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare Luhan + Lemparan sepatu dari Luhan.

BRAK!

"Yak Luhan itu sanga tidak berperi-sepatuan" Ucap Kris ngeri saat melihat sepatu pantofel milik Luhan hampir mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Kau yang mencari masalah tuan Wu" Luhan menanggapi dengan malas ia memutar matanya dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berada didepannya.

Kris juga sama ia juga kembali memfokuskan matanya ke berkas yang akan ia tanda tangani. Hei selain tampan Kris juga pemilik Hotel dan Mall terbesar di Seoul. Eomma dan Appanya juga tinggal di Jerman. Eommanya sedang menjalankan bisnis butik kecil di Jerman. Sedangkan appanya sedang membangun kembali Hotel yang dulu kakeknya punya di daerah Jerman.

_Yo okay sexy oh~_

_na hoksimolla gyeonggohaneunde (jaldeureo)_

_jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous)_

_jakku nareul jageukhajima (keunilna~)_

_nado nal molla~_

Bunyi ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Kris memutar matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang merongoh ponsel Androidnya yang berada disaku celananya.

DEG

DEG

'Oh tidak jangan sampai' Batin Luhan.

'Jaejoong Eomma Calling'

"Mati kau Kris" Desis Luhan tajam sambil menatap garang wajah Kris. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum polos.

'AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KRIS' Batin Luhan kesal

.

.

.

TBC

Dhia here

Hahaha sebenarnya Dhia mau nulis FFnya dari tadi sore cuman tuhh adik sepupu Dhia yang pelitnya minta ampun tidak mau minjemin Dhia laptopnya u,u

Dhia juga lagi dirumahnya Tante Dhia yang kebetulan sedang ada acara makanya Updatenya malem-malem soalnya baru pulang juga u,u

Padahalkan Dhia cuman pinjem 2 jam doank Oh God Dhia doain tuhh adik Dhia ditabrak kecoa pulang dari rumah :P

Besok juga harus sekolah -_- #Abaikan

SMK itu menyebalkan jadinya mungkin Dhia akan lama updatenya #Pout

Dhia akan berusaha ngetiknya kalau ada pelajaran kosong ^^

**Not Call Me Author **

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA **

.

.

.

Gomawo yang udah Like, Comment ^_^

Dhia gak nyangka responnya baik Hiks Hiks #Dramatis banget kesannya -_-"

Untuk Silent Reader gomawo udah baca ^^

.

.

.

Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

8/18/2013


	3. Chapter 3

Little Mom Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

_~Don't Touch My Boy~_

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

_Kris berjalan dengan gaya sok coolnya didepan para pegawainya. Para pegawainya itu menuduk saat Kris mulai melewati para pegawainya. Sedangkan para Yeoja pegawainya itu mengerling genit kearah Kris. Tak jarang Kris menggoda pegawainya yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Luhan sahabatnya yang bertugas sebagai asister pribadinya._

"_Berhentilah bertingkah genit Wu Sajangnim" Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruangan Kris. Kris yang duduk dimeja kerjanya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. _

"_Hahaha memang kenapa kau cemburu yah?" Goda Kris yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare Luhan + Lemparan sepatu dari Luhan._

_BRAK!_

"_Yak Luhan itu sanga tidak berperi-sepatuan" Ucap Kris ngeri saat melihat sepatu pantofel milik Luhan hampir mengenai wajah tampannya._

"_Kau yang mencari masalah tuan Wu" Luhan menanggapi dengan malas ia memutar matanya dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berada didepannya._

_Kris juga sama ia juga kembali memfokuskan matanya ke berkas yang akan ia tanda tangani. Hei selain tampan Kris juga pemilik Hotel dan Mall terbesar di Seoul. Eomma dan Appanya juga tinggal di Jerman. Eommanya sedang menjalankan bisnis butik kecil di Jerman. Sedangkan appanya sedang membangun kembali Hotel yang dulu kakeknya punya di daerah Jerman. _

_Yo okay sexy oh~_

_na hoksimolla gyeonggohaneunde (jaldeureo)_

_jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous)_

_jakku nareul jageukhajima (keunilna~)_

_nado nal molla~_

_Bunyi ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Kris memutar matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang merongoh ponsel Androidnya yang berada disaku celananya._

_DEG_

_DEG_

'_Oh tidak jangan sampai' Batin Luhan._

'_Jaejoong Eomma Calling'_

"_Mati kau Kris" Desis Luhan tajam sambil menatap garang wajah Kris. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum polos. _

'_AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KRIS' Batin Luhan kesal_

_._

_._

_._

"Heh ada apa denganku?" Kris bertanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat tampang Kris seperti uke itu hanya bergindik ngeri.

Luhan kembali menatap ponselnya yang sedang bordering. Ia mengigigt kukunya sambil menatap layar androidnya. Kris melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya itu langsung berdiri disamping tubuh Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget saat Kris merebut ponselnya dengan cepat dari genggaman tangannya.

"Cieee Luhan dari pacarnya yah" Kris mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Kris mengangkat ponselnya itu langsung memasang tampang seramnya. "Kembalikan ponselku" Desis Luhan tajam

Kris mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggerakannya kekanan dan kekiri. "No…no kau jelaskan dulu siapa yang menelpon?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap malas wajah tampan Kris yang sedang duduk didepannya. "Itu eommanya Jaejoong" Kata Luhan pelan.

"Calon mertuaku" Kris menatap lekat-lekat nomor diponsel android Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dengan bodohnya. "Cepat kemarikan ponselku Yi Fan"

Kris mengangguk patuh dan menyerahkan ponsel Android ke pemiliknya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada digenggaman Kris dan langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Luhan lirih. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Yak Hannie kau mengangkatnya lama sekali. Tangan Joongie sudah pegal" Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepada Luhan. Jaejoong sepertinya tidak marah sama sekali. Hahah bisa gawat kalau Jaejoong marah bisa-bisa Luhan diceramahi mulai dari pagi sampai malam.

"Sudah Joongie berhentilah marah-marah, dari tadi marah-marah mulu" Terdengar suara dari Yunho yang bermaksud membuat sang gajah tidak marah-marah lagi ke Luhan.

"Aishh Yunnie berhenti mengigit leherku" Gerutu Jaejoong saat Yunho menegelamkan kepalanya dan mengigit lehernya pelan.

"Hehehe Mian boo~"

"Eh Hannie masih disana kan?"

"Masih ada kok Eomma" Jawab Luhan berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Huhh Jadi begini Eomma dan Appa akan bertemu dengan Suho untuk membahas pertunangan Tao chagi~"

"MWO? Eomma Tao kan masih kecil" Protes Luhan sambil menatap kearah Kris. Kris yang mendengar nama Tao disebut langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan meloudspeaker ponselnya. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan mengaktifikan Loudspeaker diponselnya itu.

"Tapi kan setidaknya Tao sudah bertunangan sama Suho Hannie" Kris mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang menurutnya akan menjadi calon mertuanya.

"Eomma siapa tau Tao menyukai pria lain." Luhan beralasan. Berusaha Eommanya itu membatalkan perjodohannya.

"Tidak Tao tidak menyukai pria lain Hannie" Kris hampir saja merebut ponsel Luhan. Kalau saja Luhan tidak menahannya ia mungkin akan meneriakan 'Aku Namjachingu Tao'. Tapi Kris kan belum menembak Tao sama sekali?

"Huftt terserah eomma lah" Luhan menghela nafas dan berujar seadanya.

"Huwaaa Hannie kamu memang calon ipar yang baik. Dan juga kakak yang baik" Terdengar suara bahagia dari Jaejoong. Yang membuat Luhan melirik Kris yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Ia lalu mengelus pelan punggung Kris berusaha agar emosi Kris mereda.

"Setidaknya Tao berada ditangan yang aman eomma. Yasudah Hannie tutup teleponnya dulu eomma. Hannie sedang bekerja nihh" Ucap Luhan cepat. Ia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi.

"Yasudah eomma tunggu dirumah yah Chagi~"

"Ne~ Eomma"

TUT

TUT

Luhan mengakhiri telepon tersebut. Ia lalu mengenggam tanga Kris berusaha membuat sahabatnya ini tenang.

"Tenanglah Kris. Tao tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu" Luhan berusaha meyakini Kris. Dan langsung diangguki Kris. "Aku tau, Tao itu anak yang sangat polos. Aku takut saja Tao menyukai pria itu"

Luhan melirik sahabatnya itu yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Kris memang sangat mencintai Tao. Sejak pertama ia bertemu dan saat melihat satu bingkai foto dikamar Luhan yang dipenuhi foto Tao. "Tao pasti menyukaimu Kris. Aku yakin itu" Luhan berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Kris mendesah pelan ia menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya itu. "Yah mudah-mudahan saja" Ucapnya lirih.

Luhan menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. Terbesit rasa sakit saat mengetahui Kris menyukai Tao.

"Tunggu dulu sepertinya eomma tadi bilang sesuatu" Pikir Luhan.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"Omo Eomma berada dikorea!"

.

.

.

_~Don't Touch My Boy~_

Jaejoong menutup ponsel I-phonenya. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Huwaaaa Hannie setuju Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

Yunho tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu. "Lihatkan Luhan pasti setuju"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia lalu menegelamkan kepalanya didada bidang milik suaminya itu. "Aku senang kalau anak-anak kita bahagia" Kata Jaejoong lirih. Ia lalu meneteskan air matanya dan semakin memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Ia yakin ini yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Yunho yang merasakan bajunya basah lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat perlahan-lahan kepala istrinya. "Kau menangis boo~?"

Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang berada dipipinya dan tersenyum terpaksa. "Ani~ aku tidak menangis" Elaknya pelan.

Yunho yang melihat ekspresi istrinya itu lalu membawa istrinya diranjang kamarnya. Ia membaringkan pelan tubuh istrinya itu. Dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kau berbohong" Ucapnya pelan yang dapat Jaejoong dengar.

"Hikss sepertinya keputusanku ini salah. Hikss Aku takut Tao membenciku nanti" Ujar Jaejoong disela-sela tangisnya.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong mendongkak dan menatap mata musang milik suaminya. "Yunnie"

Yunho menempelkan bibir seksinya dibibi plum milik istrinya dengan cepat. Hanya sekedar menempelkan tidak ada lumatan diciuman manis itu. Lalu mendongkak menatap wajah istrinya yang kini memerah padam.

"Yunnie" Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya ditelapak tangan kecilnya. Yang membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

_~Don't Touch My Boy~_

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi disekolah School. Tao mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan seseorang sedang memukul lembut pundaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung kau mengagetkanku" Ucap Tao kaget. Ia lalu mengusap dadanya pelan. Baekhyun tertawa dan seketika wajahnya berubah saat meliha sesosok Namja tinggi yang berjalan menuju didepan kelas dimana Tao dan Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun lalu mengenggam tangan milik Tao dan menarik Tao.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari didepannya. Tao ikut berlari dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berada didepannya.

"Hoshh Hosshh Hyung kau mau membunuhku" Ucap Tao dengan nafas yang terengah-rengah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dirumput taman sekolahnya dan menjadikan paha Tao sebagai bantalnya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, ia lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Kau cantik Tao"

BLUSH

Wajah Tao memerah saat mendengar penuturan jujur dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah merona milik Tao. "Huaaahh Gombal" Tao memukul pelan pundak milik Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran dipahanya.

Baekhyun yang kesakitan langsung menarik tangan Tao yang membuat Tao terjatuh diatas Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berada dibawah Tao kaget karena Tao sudah berada diatasnya. Begitupun juga Tao ia terlihat makin merona saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah milik Baekhyun sahabat kecilnya.

Kris yang berinisiatif menjemput Tao langsung kaget melihat adegan panas (menurut Kris) calon Kekasihnya dengan Pria yang tidak dikenalnya sedang saling beradu pandang dengan jarak sangat dekat "Gege" Ucap Tao senang saat melihat Kris membantunya berdiri.

Kris memasang wajah tidak sukanya saat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku Baekhyun sahabat Tao" Baekhyun sepertinya tidak peka atas kemarahn Kris hanya tersenyum manis. Yang membuat Tao ingin menepuk jidat Baekhyun yang tidak selebar jidat milik Suami dari Adik eommanya (Junsu).

"Aku Pacarnya Tao. Dan satu lagi aku dan Tao akan berkencan jadi kau jangan menganggu kami okey" Ucap Kris dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Tao untuk meninggalkan taman sekolahnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata Kris itu memegang dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

_~Don't Touch My Boy~_

Tao mendengus kesal saat Kris memasuki area parkir Lotte World. Dengan kasar ia menarik sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil milik Kris . Kris menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao. Hah ini juga memang salahnya mengakui Tao sebagai pacarnya padahal dia sendiri belum menembak Tao secara resmi.

Kris berlari dan mengenggam tangan Tao. Tao tersentak kaget saat seseorang mengenggam tangannya. "Lepaskan ge" Ucap Tao tajam. Kris memajukan tubuhnya dan merapat ketubuh Tao.

Sedangkan Tao menudukan kepalanya malu saat melihat para pengujung yang diyakininya fujoshi itu mulai berbisik-bisik.

CHUP~

Tao bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja bibir Kris menempel dibibirnya dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Kris agar melepaskan ciumannya. "Ge ini daerah umum" Ucap Tao pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya agar rona diwajahnya itu tidak terlihat oleh Kris. Tao kan sedang ngambek sekarang.

"Ahaha berhentilah berpura-pura galak Tao" Dengan santainya Kris tertawa. Yang membuat Tao mendengus kesal saat Kris kembali membawanya dengan paksa dan masuk kedalam taman bermain tersebut.

.

.

.

_~Don't Touch My Boy~_

Kris dan Tao kini memasuki are bermain ice skating. Tao dan Kris sudah memakai lengkap peralatan permainan ice skating. Kris mendekati Tao dan membuka jaket putih yang ia pakai.

Ia memakaikan jaket putih yang ia pakai ditubuh Tao yang ramping. "Pakailah" Kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala Tao. Yang membuat Tao merona merasakan perlakuan istimewa dari Kris.

"Gomawo~" Ucap Tao tulus.

"Huwaaa Tao gak bisa gege" Jerit Tao saat Kris dengan sengaja membawa tubuhnya di tengah-tengah area ice skating. Orang yang membawanya itu hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah lucu Tao.

"Belajar lah sebentar Tao" Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dan membawanya kepinggir. Tao mendengus kesal disertai rona pink menyala di pipi Chubbynya.

"Gege Tao gak bisa" Ucap Tao tetap pada pendiriannya. Kris dengan santainya membawa Tao kembali ditengan area ice skating. Ia membalik tubuh Tao agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

Tao yang tersentak langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain. Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna seperti tomat. "Hei manis jangan palingkan wajahmu" Goda Kris yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan 'sayang' Tao.

Belum sempat Tao menjitak Kris sudah menarik tangannya. Dan mencium bibir merahnya. Ia agak kaget melihat Kris yang tengah menikmati bibir merahnya. Sedikit mengulumnya dengan kasar yang membuat Tao mendesah seksi. Hoho mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang ada diarea Ice Skating.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao. "Sepertinya aku akan memasang 1 kamar untuk kita" Desah Kris ditelinga Tao dan mengulum telinga milik Tao.

"Ehmmm Ahhh terserah~ Ahh~ ge jangan digigit"

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae baru Update u,u

FF yang ini gajelas banget

Dhia gak dapet feelnya -_-

Soalnya Dhia juga lagi nonton suaminya Dhia ( Lee Jonghyun ) Di indosiar #Abaikan

Ada yang bisa nebak Luhan itu sukanya sama siapa?

Sama Kris atau Tao?

Ditunggu Komentnya nanti dapet Tanda Tangannya Dhia

Okey

See You Next Chapter

.

.

.

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Gomawo yang udah baca ˘ з˘ *cium atu-atu

Untuk Silent reader juga

Yang mau nanya-nanya tentang FF ini silahkan PM atau Riview aja Nde~

**Balasan Reviewnya : **

Jettaome : Masih lama hamilnya :D Iya Dhia SMK :D SMK itu lebih bagus daripada SMA (´⌣`ʃƪ)

XiuBy PandaTao : Ini udah panjang kok saeng~ ^⌣^

ajib4ff : Iyaaa betul nanti Suho muncul insya allah chapter depan

AnjarW : Huaaah Dhia panggilnya apa donk? Eonnie atau Oppa? Hahaha Dhia bukan Cassie sihh cuman suka lagunya doank. Ehmm sebenarnya Dhia sukanya sama Changmin dan Jaejoong bukan Yunho xD kan gak seru kalau changmin jadi suaminya Jaejoong u,u

Ruiki Kaera : Gomawo udah baca ^^ Iyaaa Luhan seme *plakkk

runashine88 : Iyaaa donk Eonnie Dhia gitu xD Imut kayak Dhia

KittenTao : Hahaha gak kayaknya saeng :P Hohoho tenang Suho itu suaminya Dhia jadi gak ganggu TaoRis kok xD

rossadilla17 : Hahaha silahkan lanjut bacanya

Arvitakimkim : Belum -_- Hahaha iyaa emmak sama anak sama-sama lucu ^_^

Nada Lim : Lay munculnya masih lama jadi Suho masih jomblo :D Hahaha ada yang mau mendaftar jadi pacarnya Luhan?

Mynamedhiendha : Iyaaa selucu Dhia saeng :D Hahaha Masih lama TaoRis familynya u,u

Kazehiro Yuki : Hahaha kasihan Tao u,u YunJae tidak setuju dengan hubungannya TaoRis jadi Kris selingkuh ama Dhia *Plakkk

JunhongieJello : Selamat membaca Ne~ FFnya Dhia ^_^ Hahaha Terserah saeng mau panggil apa :D Hehehe mianhae~ kayaknya Dhia salah maklum bhs. Inggrisnya masih pakai Om Google u,u *ketahuan dehh

IMSyrinx : Udah lanjut kok ^_^

wyda joyer : Ini udah Update ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Little Mom Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"_Huwaaa Tao gak bisa gege" Jerit Tao saat Kris dengan sengaja membawa tubuhnya di tengah-tengah area ice skating. Orang yang membawanya itu hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah lucu Tao._

"_Belajar lah sebentar Tao" Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dan membawanya kepinggir. Tao mendengus kesal disertai rona pink menyala di pipi Chubbynya. _

"_Gege Tao gak bisa" Ucap Tao tetap pada pendiriannya. Kris dengan santainya membawa Tao kembali ditengan area ice skating. Ia membalik tubuh Tao agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya._

_Tao yang tersentak langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain. Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna seperti tomat. "Hei manis jangan palingkan wajahmu" Goda Kris yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan 'sayang' Tao._

_Belum sempat Tao menjitak Kris sudah menarik tangannya. Dan mencium bibir merahnya. Ia agak kaget melihat Kris yang tengah menikmati bibir merahnya. Sedikit mengulumnya dengan kasar yang membuat Tao mendesah seksi. Hoho mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang ada diarea Ice Skating._

_Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao. "Sepertinya aku akan memasang 1 kamar untuk kita" Desah Kris ditelinga Tao dan mengulum telinga milik Tao._

"_Ehmmm Ahhh terserah~ Ahh~ ge jangan digigit"_

.

.

.

~Cute Boy~

"Kris "

Kris yang asyik menggoda Tao tersadar saat seseorang dengan badan tinggi menghampiri dirinya. Hampir saja ia memakan baby pandanya. Sedangkan para pengunjung sibuk menutup mata anaknya untuk menghindari anaknya pervert seperti naga mesum ini.

Kris mendongkak dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hoi Chanyeol" Sapa Kris saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Tao yang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dengan muka memerah sempurna—karena ciuman Kris itu—berterima kasih karena Chanyeol datang sebagai malaikat pelindungnya.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Chanyeol mengangdeng seseorang yang ia kenal. Orang itu menunduk saat melihat wajah Tao.

Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol asyik berpelukan. "Apa kabar lu Chan?" Tanya Kris sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baek Hyung. Lu Hyung apa kabar aja lu? Cieee cowok mana lagi yang Hyung~ kecengin" Goda Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Tao.

Tao yang merasa dilirik Namja setinggi tiang listrik itu hanya tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. "Annyeong Haseo Huang Zi Tao imnida" Ujar Tao sopan.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol Hyung~" Tao tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Chanyeol yang merasakan tangannya diremas menoleh ke Namja manis yang sedari mengenggam tangannya.

Kris merangkul bahu Tao dan membisikan kata-kata tepat ditelinga Tao. "Kau sekarang menjadi pacarku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan chagi~" Bisik Kris.

Tao yang mendengar kata Kris langsung mendesah malas. Itu namanya pemaksaan. Tao mendesah lega saat Kris sudah menjauh dari teligannya. "Ahh dia siapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sambil menunjuk Namja manis dengan topi putih yang bertengger manis dikepalanya yang membuat wajahnya tertutupi topi.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Namja manis itu dan mencium pipinya. Setelah itu ia melempar topi yang Namja manis itu pakai. "Dia Byun Baekhyun tunanganku"

"Baekhyun Hyung~?"

"Perebut pacar orang?"

Ucap TaoRis bersamaan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menendang kaki Chanyeol. "Ouhhh Sakit Chagi~" Chanyeol mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban keganasan Baekhyun.

"Hai Aku Baekhyun. Dan aku akan merebut Tao darimu Naga mesum" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat diwajah Kris. Yang membuat Kris mendesah malas.

"Coba saja bocah ingusan" Tantang Kris yang membuat Tao menyeonggol bahu Kris.

"Ahh Baiklah kau yakin. Jangan salahkan aku kalau Pandamu mencintaiku tiba-tiba" Ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Tao itu calon istri Kris" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Tunangannya menarik kata-katanya.

Yang membuat KrisBaek melotot kesal saat Chanyeol menganggu acara tatap menatap garang. Yang menang akan menggandeng tangan Tao –Batin Baekhyun dan Kris.

Tao melongo kesal dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo kita makan Hyung~ Tao lapar" Ajak Tao sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Yang membuat Kris dan Baekhyun melotot kesal seakan-akan akan memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

~Cute Boy~

Tao memesan Spaghetti dan Lemon Tea. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya memesan segelas American coffee. Sedangkan Baekhyun memesan sepotong Cake Coklat dengan Segelas susu Coklat.

Kris sempat-sempatnya mengejek Baekhyun yang memesan makanan itu dengan mengatakan. "Dasar anak kecil" Ejek Kris yang membuat Baekhyun melotot kearah Kris.

"Ouhh yah Hyung~ Tao mau menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao sambil melakukan Bbuing-bbuing andalannya. Ia sudah selesai memakan makananya.

Yang membuat Kris dan Baekhyun meneteskan saliva mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan santainya mengelus pipi Tao bermaksud membuat Baekhyun cemburu. "Tanya apa eoh cantik?"

Kris yang mendengar kata-kata sok manis Chanyeol bersumpah akan menguliti Chanyeol setelah mereka pulang dari sini. Sama dengan Baekhyun bukannya cemburu Baekhyun malah menyumpahi Chanyeol dengan sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan didalam hati.

Tao merona saat Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dan mengucapkan kata manis sama saat Kris kalau sedang menggodanya. "Kris gege itu Playboy yah?"

Kris melotot kearah Chanyeol agar tidak membocorkan rahasianya ke Tao. Chanyeol menatap Kris dan mengangguk polos. Ia kembali memutar matanya menatap Tao yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Ne~ Dia sangat Playboy" Kata Chanyeol santai.

Yang membuat Kris ingin menyumpal mulut Chanyeol pakai tiang listrik karena mulut ember milik Chanyeol. "Mwo Jinja?" Ucap Tao tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan santainya. Ia meminum sedikit demi sedikit coffeenya. Baekhyun tertawa senang saat melihat perubahan wajah Tao berubah menjadi errr entahlah.

"Gege" Panggil Tao tajam.

"Iya sayang~" Ucap Kris sambil meneguk ludahnya.

Tao mendekati Kris dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Namja berumur 26 tahun itu. "Jangan menyentuh Tao 4 bulan kedepan" Bisik Tao sambil mengigit telinga Kris.

"Arghhh Appo Tao"

.

.

.

~Cute Boy~

"Tao berhentilah ngambek seperti itu sayang" Kris berusaha merayu Tao sambil mengenggam tangan Tao.

Tao mendengus kesal ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dengan kasar. "Lihat jalanannya ge, berhenti menggombal dasar Playboy cap Naga"

Kris berhenti didepan pagar rumah Tao. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menatap Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris mendesah pelan dan mengelus pipi Tao. Yang langsung ditepis kasar Namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Pipi Tao nanti lecet di sentuh Naga jelek" Ejek Tao kekanakan. Ia mengembungkan pipinya yang membuat Kris mendekati Tao dan mengecup pipi Tao yang sedang mengembung lucu. "Kau lucu sayang~" Goda Kris.

BLUSH

Wajah Tao merona seketika. Ia segera keluar dari mobil Kris dan berjalan cepat kearah pagar rumahnya. Kris yang melihat rona merah diwajah Tao langsung terkekeh pelan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ponsel Tao yang tertinggal di kursi mobilnya.

"Hei sayang~ ponselmu" Ucapan Kris tidak terdengar karena Tao sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kris memasukan ponsel Tao kedalam saku jasnya dan mengejar Tao.

.

.

.

~Cute Boy~

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang berada diruang tamu. Kris yang melihat pintu rumah Tao terbuka langsung masuk kerumah Namja bermata panda itu.

"Tao"

Panggil Kris saat melihat Tao sedang tidur disalah satu sofa dirumah tersebut. Tao mendongkak menatap seseorang yang sedang menganggu tidurnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihat Kris yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ponselmu sayang~" Kris merongoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponsel Tao. "Gomawo gege" Tao mengambil ponselnya dan mencium sekilas pipi Kris. Yang membuat Namja tampan itu mengelus bekas ciuman Tao. 'Oh My Cute Boy mencium pipiku" Batin Kris sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sayang kamu sudah pulang" Terlihat Namja cantik yang muncul dari dapur rumah Tao. Tao memutar bola matanya dan menatap eommanya.

"EOMMA~" Tao yang kaget melihat eommanya langsung menghambur kepelukan eommanya. Jaejoong membalas memeluk dengan erat tubuh anak kesayangannya itu. "Eomma bogoshipeo~" Ucap Tao manja.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Namja tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya. Kris menunduk hormat dan tersenyum kea rah Jaejoong yang membuat Namja cantik ini salah tingkah. "Nugu~ Tao?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik Kris yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Annyeong Haseo Ahjumma Wu Yi Fan imnida. Calon suami Tao dan pacar Tao sekarang" Ucap Kris sambil menunduk.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"MWO CALON SUAMI?" Koor Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Suho yang asyik bermain catur langsung menghampiri istrinya. "Chagi~ kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho.

Suho menatap Tao tanpa berkedip. Dilihatnya Namja yang dulu terlihat kecil kini terlihat manis dihadapannya. "Tao?" Ujar Suho tidak percaya melihat Namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya.

"Suho Hyung~?" Tao langsung menghambur kepelukan Suho. Suho mengelus puncak kepala Tao dan mengecup kepala Namja bermata panda tersebut. Yang membuat Kris melotot kesal melihat adegan SuTao dihadapannya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan perubahan Kris langsung berdehem paham. "Ehemm" Refleks Suho dan Tao melepaskan pelukannya. "Ahh Kris gege ini Suho Hyung~"

"Ahh Aku Kris" Ucap Kris dengan senyuman tipisnya. Suho menjabat tangan Kris dan tersenyum manis "Suho"

"Gege mau makan dulu disini?" Tanya Tao imut. Kris mencubit kedua pipi Tao dan menggeleng pelan. "Aniya~ gege masih ada tugas sayang~"

"Mwo?"

"Sayang?"

Koor YunSu. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil berkata "Kalau ada waktu kau bisa makan bersama kami"

Kris mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya sang Eomma Tao memberi dia lampu Hijau. "Nde~ Ahjumma. Ahjussi ehmm Suho-ssi saya permisi dulu" Ucap Kris sopan.

Tao memeluk tubuh Kris dan mencium bibir Kris cepat. Yang membuat Suho melotot kesal melihat adegan TaoRis itu. "Aku pergi Naughty Boy~" Bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

BLUSH~

Wajah Tao merona seketika saat Kris menyebutnya 'Naughty Boys'. Kris keluar dari rumah itu dan langsung menjalankan mobil sportnya. Tao masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat perubahan wajah Eomma dan Appanya.

"Tao jelaskan sekarang" Desis Jaejoong tajam. Sepertinya tadi sang eomma hanya berpura-pura acting.

Suho merangkul pundak Tao dan berkata "Sudahlah Eomma biarkan Tao memilih"

Tao menunduk dan memainkan kancing baju Suho. Yang menurut Jaejoong Tao berniat menggoda Suho seperti saat ia menggoda Kris. "Aku tidak tau memilih siapa" Ucap Tao pelan.

Jaejoong mendekati anaknya. "Akan kuberi kau waktu 1bulan untuk memikirkan hal itu"

Tao mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari Clubnya kaget melihat wajah sang eomma yang terlihat sedang kebanyakan utang. "Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Luhan.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Eomma Suho pulang dulu. Appa Suho permisi pulang, Luhan Suho pulang dulu Ne~"

Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak Suho. "Berusaha lah merebut hati Tao" Ujar Jaejoong. Suho menganggu dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia akan banya berusaha.

Yunho berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Suho. "Jangan menyerah Nde~ Tao belum memilih" Suho kembali mengangguk. Ia yakin kalau dia akan mendapat hati Tao seutuhnya. Tohh restu kedua orang tua sudah dipegangnya.

Suho berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Eomma ada apa dengan Suho Hyung~" Tanya Luhan sambil mengambil tempat disamping eommanya. Jaejoong menggeleng dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dipelukan sang suami.

Yunho mengelus kepala sang istri dengan lembut. "Entahlah adikmu itu terlalu cantik. Kris tadi datang dan mengakui Tao sebagai Calon istrinya" Desah Jaejoong.

"MWO? Astaga naga mesum itu" Kaget Luhan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Mwo mesum nuguya~?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kris lah appa" Ujar Luhan cepat.

"Tao yang nakal. Dia tadi langsung cium aja Hannie" Jaejoong berkata dan diangguki Yunho.

"Iya diakan anak kamu Boo~ Kamu kan biasanya main cium aja kayak Tao tadi" Goda Yunho dan langsung dipelototi Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Tao dimana eomma?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dikamar"

.

.

.

~Cute Boy~

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja lampu yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Dicarinya nomor Kris yang berada dikontak handphonenya.

Tao menghela nafas dan menekan tombol Call.

TUT

TUT

TUT

"Yeoboseyo" Terdengar suara merdu dari Kris. Tao tersenyum dan duduk disamping ranjang kamarnya.

"Gege lagi apa?" Tanya Tao. Terdengar suara tawa merdu dari mulut Kris.

"Lagi tiduran sayang~"

"Ouhh Tao ganggu?"

"Aniya~ You never disturb baby"

BLUSH~

Wajah Tao merona mendengar kata-kata manis dari Kris. "Aishh gombal"

"Hahaha pasti wajahmu memerahkan?"

GOTCHA!

Tebakan Kris benar. Tao mengumpat dalam hati dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tidurnya. "Ishh Ani~"

"Hahaha bilang saja iyakan~ Iya kan~?"

"Aishh sudahlah Tao mau bobok. Gege menganggu" Gerutu Tao kesal.

"Hahaha selamat tidur baby~ mimpi yang indah sayang~"

"Hummm Saranghae~"

"I Love You Too Muachhh"

Tao mematikan teleponnya dan tersenyum gajelas. Luhan yang masuk kedalam kamar Tao bergindik ngeri melihat wajah adiknya yang seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri.

"Tao gege ganggu?"

Tao menggeleng dan berkata "Gege tidak pernah menganggu"

Luhan duduk disamping ranjang Tao. Tao yang mencium aroma parfum Luhan langsung mual seketika. "Hoekkk"

Tao segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi miliknya. Ia memuntahkan cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan itu hanya berupa air. "Hoeeek Hoeek"

Luhan mendekati Tao dan mengusap punggung adiknya. "Tao tidak apa-apa?"

Tao menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Luhan pergi dari kamar mandi. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak biasanya Tao mengusir dirinya yang imut ini.

Tao berkumur-kumur dengan air dan mengambil selembar tissue. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue tersebut.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi. "Gege jangan deket-deket sama Tao. gege bau belum mandi" Perintah Tao yang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

TBC

Update Kilat

Ada yang senang? ^_^ #Reader :GAK ADA

Okey Bye :P

Hahaha Gomawo yang udah riview :*

Huhhh Dhia galau gara-gara baca majalah gaul terus masa JUNSU pacarnya Dhia digosipin ama Taeyeon eonnienya Dhia -_-

Apalagi Suaminya Dhia Kyuhyun pakai dijodohin ama Seohyun segala orang Kyuhyun itu UKE-nya Siwon dan SEME-nya SUNGMIN :P #ABAIKAN YANG SATU INI

Sebenarnya Chapter ini udah jadi KEMARIN cuman Dhia lagi malas Updatenya :P

Yang Riview sedikit :P #Dhia becanda kok

See You Next Chapter

.

.

.

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Gomawo yang udah baca ˘ з˘ *cium atu-atu

Untuk Silent reader juga

Yang mau nanya-nanya tentang FF ini silahkan PM atau Riview aja Nde~

**Balasan Reviewnya : **

Nada Lim : Luhan sukanya ama Dhia ^^ #Digetok Sehun. Hahaha

KittenTao : Hahah Iyaa SMK #Toss dulu(?) :D Saeng ambil jurusan apa? Chapter disini Suho sudah terlibat. Tenang Luhan nanti sama Dhia kok #Plakk

ajib4ff : Hahaha tenang sihh Bebek ada Chanyeol kok ^^ Ehmmm Kalau Luhan gak tau mau dibuat gimana. :o #Bingung Gowawo udah baca Ne~

JunhongieJello : Hohoho Baekhyun itu muka Uke jadi gak mungkin jadi seme ^^

Disini Tao agresif maklum ibu hamil #Plakkk

Gak ada Sihh ChanBaek ganggu acaranya NC-annya TaoRis saeng -_-

Ini udah Update kilat u,u

runashine88 : Jaejoong Eonnie itu Eommanya Dhia #Dicekek YunJae Shipper

Luhan nanti sama Sehun kok ^^

Nanti masih lama :P

Hahaha peace ^^v

Jettaome : Iyaaa #Garuk kepala ^^a Dhia ambil Jurusan perhotelan udah mau praktek saeng. ^^

rossadilla17 : Tao sudah resmi jadi pacarnya Kris #Teriak pakai Tao eh Toa.

Walaupun sedikit maksa :D

Tenang sichh bebek ada Chanyeol yang ngurusin #Peyuk Chanyeol

Udah Update saeng

Arvitakimkim : Chanyeol kayaknya #Bingung -_-"

Iyaaa Baekhyun itu suka sama Tao tapi Kris bergerak deluan #Jempol untuk Kris

XiuBy PandaTao : Udah panjang Saengie #Peyukk Lay gege u,u

paradisaea Rubra : Haloo selamat membaca Ne~ FFnya Dhia ^^

Ini udah panjang kok u,u

Ini gejala hamilnya sudah ada :o

Udah Update kilat kok :P

dr22oktaviani1 : Nde nanti yah ^^ Waaahhh Ratingnya masih T kok gak mau dirubah saeng u,u

mynamedhiendha : Ini udah Update kilat :P Bahasanya kurang baku yah? Maklum eonnie waktu pelajaran Bhs Indonesia sering bolos :P

wulandarydesy : Luhannya sukanya sama Dhia :D Kalo ChanBaek udah ada dichapter ini kok eonnie

8/21/2013

Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )


	5. Chapter 5

Little Mom Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_Tao gege ganggu?" _

_Tao menggeleng dan berkata "Gege tidak pernah menganggu"_

_Luhan duduk disamping ranjang Tao. Tao yang mencium aroma parfum Luhan langsung mual seketika. "Hoekkk"_

_Tao segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi miliknya. Ia memuntahkan cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan itu hanya berupa air. "Hoeeek Hoeek"_

_Luhan mendekati Tao dan mengusap punggung adiknya. "Tao tidak apa-apa?"_

_Tao menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Luhan pergi dari kamar mandi. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak biasanya Tao mengusir dirinya yang imut ini._

_Tao berkumur-kumur dengan air dan mengambil selembar tissue. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue tersebut. _

_Tao keluar dari kamar mandi. "Gege jangan deket-deket sama Tao. gege bau belum mandi" Perintah Tao yang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Mwo?"_

Author POV

"Siapa yang bau eoh? Gege udah mandi Tao" Geram Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao menutup hidungnya dan mengibaskan tangannya agar Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. "Gege bau"

Luhan mendekati adik angkatnya itu dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia mendekatkan ketiaknya ke wajah Tao yang membuat semakin menjerit kebauan (?). "Huwaaa bau gege bau"

Tao berlari menghindari ketiak Luhan yang menurut Tao bau. Luhan tidak mau kalah ia makin mendekati Tao. "Tao gege gak bau tau"

"Gege Bau"

"Ani~"

"Bau"

"Aishh Sehun bilang gege gak bau"

"Sehun bohong"

"Sehun tidak pernah bohong. Dia bilang Luhan harum kok" Ucap Luhan polos. Tao menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Luhan. Sepertinya dia melupakan Luhan yang menurutnya tadi bau. "Cieeeee Sehun bilang gege harum yah… cieee"

Mulai dehh Tao mencie-ciekan Luhan yang membuat Namja manis itu memblushing. Sebenarnya Luhan mencintai Tao adik kandungnya namun ia berusaha melupakan perasaannya. Sehun hadir disaat yang tepat yang membuat Luhan menyukai namja yang terpaut usia 5 tahun itu. Biarpun umur Sehun masih 15 tahun ia sangat menyukai Luhan sebagai gegenya, sikapnya juga sangat dewasa yang membuat Luhan semakin menyukai Sehun.

"Huwaaa Tao" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka panda milik Tao.

"Uhhh Hoeekkk" Tao kembali kekamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Luhan segera mengusap punggung adiknya dengan lembut. "Tao kau masuk angina eoh?"

Tao menggeleng lemah ia kembali memuntahkan cairan dimulutnya. Luhan dengan sigap mengambilkan Tao tissue dan mengelap bibir cherry adiknya itu. "Gomawo" Ucap Tao lemah.

Luhan segera turun dari kamar Tao dan segera mengambil segelas air hangat. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Hannie kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Luhan sedang membawa segelas air hangat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tao sedang sakit eomma" Luhan segera naik kekamar Tao dan menghampiri Tao yang sedang tertunduk lemah dipintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong yang melihat muka pucat anaknya langsung menghampiri anaknya itu. "Aigoo Chagi~ kau kenapa? Hikss Hannie Tao kenapa sayang"

Tao menggeleng pelan dan berjalan keranjang tidurnya. Luhan membantu Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan sprei bercorak wajah panda. Tao tersenyum lemah dan berucap "Gomawo ge~ Eomma Tao gak kenapa-kenapa kok"

"Eomma panggilkan dokter Kim nde~?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut. Luhan mengambil segelas air hangat yang ia bawa dan membantu Tao meminum air tersebut. "Gomawo~ Terserah eomma saja"

Setelah itu Tao menutup matanya. Sedangkan Luhan menjaga Tao sambil mengenggam tangan adiknya itu. Dan Jaejoong segera menelpon dokter keluarganya, dan juga Yunnie tersayangnya agar cepat pulang.

Luhan segera menekan nomor Kris dan langsung menghubungi Namja tampan tersebut.

"Kris gege hikss segera lah datang kerumah. Aku takut Tao kenapa-napa"

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar tangisan dari Jaejoong eommanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Kris sudah ada berada didepannya dengan mengenggam tangannya erat. Kris yang sadar Tao sudah membuka matanya langsung membantu Namja tampan itu duduk dan bersandar dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Gege Tao kenapa?" Ucap Tao lemah. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara anaknya itu langsung menghampiri Namja bermata panda itu dan memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat. Sedangkan Yunho dan Luhan memandang tajam kearah Kris yang membuat Namja tampan itu merasa terintimidasi karena ditatap seperti itu.

Kris mengelus kepala Tao saat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Tao menatap sendu eommanya dan kembali menatap Kris. "Gege jawab Tao. Tao kenapa?" Tegas Tao namun masih terdengar lemah.

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yunho dan menyuruh Luhan keluar dari kamar Tao. YunJae juga meninggalkan Tao dan Kris berdua dikamar, yang membuat Tao semakin bingung. Sebenarnya Tao terkena penyakit apa sampai-sampai Eomma dan Appanya juga Hyungnya meninggalkannya?

"Hikss" Tangis Tao pecah saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kris. Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengelus kepala Namja bermata panda itu. "Hei dasar cengeng" Goda Kris yang membuat Tao semakin menangis keras.

"Yak uljima sayang~" Kris mengusap air mata Tao dengan lembut. Tao menatap Kris dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gege Tao kenapa? Hikss Tao sakit keras yah? Apa jangan-jangan Tao terkena penyakit keras yang membuat Eomma dan Appa sedih"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium air mata Tao yang asin. Menurut Kris semua yang berada ditubuh Tao itu manis. Termasuk air matanya, Kris terkekeh saat melihat rona pink di kedua pipi Tao. "Tao tidak sakit apa-apa kok. Hanya didalam perut Tao terisi Bayi cantik yang akan segera lahir" Jelas Kris yang membuat Tao semakin bingung.

"Tao kan Namja gege. Masa sihh Tao hamil uhh gege bohong" Gerutu Tao sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Yang membuat Kris menahan untuk memakan Namja manis ini.

"Aishh Tao itu namanya M-Preg Sayang~" Kris mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Jadi sekarang Tao punya dedek?" Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Yang membuat Kris mengangguk. Tao terseyum senang dan memeluk tubuh Kris. Kris tersentak saat Tao melompat-lompat disela-sela pelukannya. "Horeee…horeee"

Kris tersenyum senang ia senang karena Tao yang polos sama sekali tidak marah dengannya. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kris. Ia menyelusuri wajah Kris yang membuat Kris memejamkan matanya dengan sentuhan lembut dari Tao namjachingunya. "Gege tampan" Puji Tao jujur. Yang membuat Kris melotot menatap Tao yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Kau baru sadar Chagi~" Jawab Kris narsis yang membuat Tao menampar pelan pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum geli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi bagian kosong disebelah Tao. Tao mengerjap polos dan menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya.

"Gege mau tidur disini?"

Kris mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut. "Tao Chagi~ akan menjadi istriku. Yah sepertinya aku akan menjadi pemenangnya" Ucap Kris yang membuat Tao mengangguk senang.

"Saranghae"

"Nado~"

Setelah itu Kris dan Tao tertidur dengan posisi tangan kanan Kris berada dikepala Tao dan tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Tao.

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

"Hikss Aku tidak menyangka Tao hamil. Hikss Anakku hikss akan menjadi Eomma" Ujar Jaejoong disela tangisnya. Yunho mengelus kepala istrinya dan memeluk tubuh istrinya. Sedangkan Luhan sedang asyik menelpon Sehun di luar kamar YunJae.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak istrinya itu. "Husttt Sudah Chagi~ Kris itu sangat menyayangi Tao boo~" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap suaminya. "Tapi Hiks Joongie tidak siap menjadi nenek" Yunho tertawa pelan dan memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Eh memangnya kenapa Boo~?" Ujar Yunho pura-pura tidak tau. Yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Umur Joongie masih 31 Yunnie Bear~"

Yunho tertawa pelan mata musangnya menatap Doe eyes milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong salah tingkah saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Belum sempat Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong istrinya, Luhan datang dan membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Upsss sepertinya Luhan menganggu eomma" Ucap Luhan pelan sambil terkekeh saat melihat Eomma dan Appanya merona. Yunho segera merapikan bajunya dan segera menjauh dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Hannie kau mau apa sayang~?" Tanya Yunho berusaha seperti biasa. Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya malu. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah eommanya itu. "Ahhh Luhan mau kerumah Sehun dulu ini sudah jadwal kursus privat Sehun appa" Yunho menganggukan kepala dan mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Hati-hati sayang" Kata Yunho sayang yang membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar YunJae, Yunho menyeringai mesum dan kembali naik keatas ranjang. Jaejoong masih setia dengan posisinya yang tadi. "Bisa kita teruskan yang tadi?"

"Yakk Yunnie~"

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

Tao mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Setelah itu ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan tak lupa menyemrotkan baby cologne ke seragam sekolahnya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya saat mencium bau harum dari tubuh kekasihnya yang akan menjadi nyonya Wu secepatnya. Ia membuka matanya dan memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan Kris mencium lehernya pelan. "Eunghh geh~ Tao mau ahh~ sekolah" Ucap Tao pelan. Ia berusaha menahan desahannya namun gagal saat Kris mencium lehernya dengan lembut.

Kris terkekeh geli dan melepaskan bibirnya yang sedari tadi berada dileher Tao. "Morning Kiss" Kris menunjuk bibirnya yang membuat Tao menyeritkan kedua alisnya.

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya saat Tao malah meneruskan kegiatannya yaitu membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memasukannya didalam tas. Kris tersenyum evil—lebih tepatnya menyeringai- dan menarik tubuh Tao. Tao tersentak kaget saat merasakan Kris memeluk tubuhnya. "Cium bibirku sayang~" Desah Kris tepat ditelinga Tao.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan mencium bibir Kris dengan sekilas. Kris tersenyum senang dan mencium kepala kekasihnya itu. "Gomawo sayang~"

Tao mengangguk polos dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. "Baby~ kenapa kau tidak bicara dari tadi" Ngambek Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. Tao yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat didepan wajah Kris. "Aishh Tao dari tadi mau bicara gege. Gege saja yang dari tadi menganggu Tao" Gerutu Tao kesal.

Kris mengusap lembuat kedua pipi Tao dan menyampirkan poni Tao agar terlihat cantik menurut Kris. Yang membuat Tao merona hebat saat merasakan sentuhan dari Kris. "Gege tidak mandi" Cicit Tao.

"Tadi gege mau mandi tapi maunya sama Baby~" Kris menggerutu kesal. Tao tersenyum geli "Hahaha gege Pervert huhhh"

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

Tao tersenyum saat merasakan Eomma dan Appanya asyik berbicara dengan Kris kekasihnya. Sedangkan Luhan pagi-pagi sekali harus berangkat karena ada kuliah pagi.

"Jadi kapan kau melamar Tao?"

Kris tersenyum kearah Tao dan menggengam kedua tangan Tao. "Secepatnya ahjussi"

"Berapa kali kalian melakukan itu" Selidik Jaejoong yang membuat Tao dan Kris salah tingkah.

" 2kali Eomma~"

"Aishh dasar anak muda. Dan kau Kris umurmu sekarang berapa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"26 Tahun Eomma" Jawab Kris sopan.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia sedikit kaget karena umur Kris selisih 4tahun dari dirinya. "Aigoo kepalaku" Jaejoong kembali memegangi kepalanya.

"Boo~ Gwenchana? Kris kau bisa mengantar Tao kesekolah"

Kris menganggu sopan dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia menatap Tao dan mengenggam tangan Tao dengan lembut. Tao tersenyum lembut kerah Kris dan bergelayut manja dilengan Kris.

"Kkaja gege. Eomma Tao pergi dulu ne~" Tao melambaikan tangannya dan menyeret Kris keluar dari rumahnya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum senang dan menatap kepergian anaknya. Sepertinya mereka tidak salah menitipkan Tao ke Kris.

"Mereka sangat cocok yah" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

"Iya aku tau. Mereka mirip saat kita pacaran Boo~"

.

.

.

~Aegya?~

TBC

Huweee mau Hiatus tapi gak jadi-jadi u,u

Tugas menumpuk jadi pendek FFnya -_-

FFnya dibuat disela-sela buat tugas

Dhia mau pindah rumah jadi mau Hiatus dulu tapi gak jadi pindah #Apa ini?

Huhuhu abaikan

See You Next Chapter

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Gomawo yang udah baca ˘ з˘ *cium atu-atu

Untuk Silent reader juga

Yang mau nanya-nanya tentang FF ini silahkan PM atau Riview aja Nde~


	6. Chapter 6

Little Mom Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

'After'

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah romantic Yunnie" Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho yang melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu hanya tersenyum tipis setelah itu ia menyeringai mesum sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang makan. Ia mengambil piring kotor dan menaruhnya di wastafel yang berada didapur. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yunnie" Kaget Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong meneruskan aktifitasnya mencuci piring. Sepertinya Yunho sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Yunho tertawa kecil saat melihat Jaejoong yang asyik menggosok piring sambil menyanyikan lagu boyband kesukaannya DBSK.

"Don't say goodbye geu soneul nohji mallaneun maeumi deullyeoyo geudae mami deullyeoyo ajik namaneul wonhajyo geudaen sumgil su eoptjyo geudaen geojitmareul mothajyo" Yunho membenamkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong. Ia menghirup aroma Vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong dan menikmati lagu yang Jaejoong nyanyikan.

"Don't Say Goodbye You are my everything to me jichin nae haruneun hangsang geudael chatgettjyo mareuji anhneun saemcheoreom geudael saranghalkkeyo You are my love, you are my soul" Yunho memulai aksi mesumnya dengan mencium leher jenjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang asyik menyanyi hanya menggeliat tidak enak saat merasakan leher putihnya dikecup dengan lembut oleh suaminya.

TING

TONG

Suara bell menghentikan aktifitas YunJae. Yunho mengumpat dalam hati hampir saja ia memulai acara 'Mari-kita-makan-gajah-cantik'. Jaejoong segera melepaskan apronnya dan membuka pintu. Sementara Yunho hanya menggurutu gak jelas sambil mengukuti istrinya dari belakang.

"Bummiee" Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat sosok Kim KiBum didepan pintunya. Kibum yang bersama Suaminya Lee Jinki, KiBum langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Joongie Hyung"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan KiBum. Yunho yang melihat Jinki langsung memeluk tubuh Jinki. "Apa kabar Jinki?" Tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, Yeobo berhenti memeluk Jaejoong hyung lihat Jaejoong hyung sudah kehabisan nafas"

KiBum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat tingkah KiBum. "Masuk dulu Bummie" Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggandeng lengan KiBum. Yang diikuti Yunho dan Jinki dibelakang.

"Bagaimana kabar Suho?" Tanya Yunho sambil duduk disamping Jinki.

"Baik bagaimana kabar Tao? Ahh anak itu sudah besar yah"

"Hahaha iyaa dia sudah besar" Yunho tertawa terpaska. 'Bahkan sudah memiliki aegya' Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong dan KiBum yang muncul dari dapur langsung membawakan cemilan dan menaruhnya dimeja ruang tamu. Mereka berdua duduk disamping suami masing-masing.

KiBum berbisik ditelinga Jinki. Setelah itu Jinki mengangguk dan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Jadi kapan pertunangan Suho dan Tao"

Jaejoong yang sedang meminum Juice Banana buatannya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari KiBum. "Uhukk Uhukk"

Yunho dengan sigap langsung mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Gwenchana Chagi~?" Tanya Yunho pelan. KiBum yang duduk disamping Jinki langsung berpindah tempat disamping Jaejoong dan membantu Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Gwencha Joongie Hyung?" Tanya KiBum khawatir.

"Ahh Gwenchana uhukk hanya tersedak biasa" Jaejoong memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya. "Sepertinya Tao masih kecil untuk bertunangan Bummie" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini hanya pengikat antara Tao dan Suho. Bummie tidak mau Tao nanti direbut sama Namja lain" Ujar KiBum. Jaejoong mendesah dalam hati 'Tao bahkan sudah direbut Kris. Suho saja yang lambat mengambil hati Tao" Batin Jaejoong.

Yunho berdehem pelan ia lalu menatap Jinki dan berucap "Sebenarnya Tao sudah kami jodohkan dengan seseorang"

KiBum melotot kesal. Ia lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tampang memelasnya "Mwo? gak bisa gitu Yunho hyung. Tao dan Suho harus bertunangan. Joongie Hyung Bummie maunya Tao hyung~" Bujuk KiBum sambil melancarkan jurus Pupy eyesnya.

"Ahh biarkan Tao memutuskan Bummie" Ucap Jinki dan langsung diangguki Yunho.

"Mwo Shirreo" Tolak KiBum.

"Bummie ayolah biarkan Tao anakku memutuskan" Bujuk Jaejoong. KiBum mendesah dan mengangguk terpaksa.

"Aku akan menyuruh Suho menjemput Tao disekolahnya. Bummie tidak menerima penolakan Joongie Hyung"

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan memeluk tubuh KiBum. "Bagaimana kita menunggu Tao samba shopping dulu" Ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jinki saling berpandangan. "AKU TIDAK IKUT" Ucap Jinki Dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Mwo siapa yang akan membawa belajaanku" KiBum memandang tajam Jinki.

"Bummie aku dan Yunho hyung akan membicarakan sesuatu iya kan hyung" Kata Jinki sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Yunnie Bear~ kalau Yunnie gak ikut siapa yang membayar belanjaan Joongie" Ucap Jaejoong manja.

"Ada kartu credit Boo~"

"Mwo? shirreo Joongie maunya Yunnie"

Yunho langsung memandang Jinki. Jinki mengangguk pasrah.

"AISHHH BAIKLAH" Koor Jinki dan Yunho bersamaan.

"ASYIKK"

.

.

.

'After'

Tao melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia memandang Kris yang asyik menatap dirinya mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa Gege?" Tanya Tao sambil menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kau seperti anak sd Chagi~" Goda Kris sambil menoel-noel pipi Chubby Tao.

"Mwo anak sd?" Tanya Tao ulang.

Kris menunjuk Tas ransel Panda dan botol air mineral berbentuk panda yang berada ditangan Tao. "Ini minumnya Tao gege" Jelas Tao.

"Tapi kamu kan sudah besar sayang" Kris kembali menggoda Tao. Namun sepertinya baby panda Tao akan menangis. Liat saja matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tao menundukan kepalanya. "Hikss Hikss" Kris melotot horror saat mendengar isakan Tao. Memang akhir-akhir ini Tao semakin cepat menangis.

"Sayang gege bercanda" Kris berusaha menenangkan Tao yang membuat Tao berhenti menangis. Ia menyeka air matanya dan menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya.

"Gege bercanda? Yasudah Tao sekolah dulu. Becandanya gak lucu ge" Kris bersweat drop saat melihat Mood Tao kembali baik. Dasar orang hamil.

Tao turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. " Bye~ Bye~ gege" Teriak Tao.

Kris melambaikan tangannya dan menjalankan mobilnya kearah kantornya.

Tao berbalik dan berjalan dengan riang. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Namja berkulit tan yang sedang asyik menghirup udara didepan gerbang sekolahnya. "Hei kamu tidak masuk?" Tanya Tao sambil menoel-noel pipi Namja tamoan itu.

Namja itu membuka matanya dan menatap Tao. "Kau siapa?" Tunjuknya kearah Tao. Tao mengerjap polos, Tao mengulurkan tangannya kearah Namja tersebut. "Huang Zi Tao" Ucap Tao polos.

Namja tampan itu menjabat tangan Tao. Ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan aliran listrik saat berjabat tangan dengan Namja bermata panda ini.

"Wu Jong In"

.

.

.

'After'

Kris memandang malas berkas-berkas dimejanya. Ia mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan memandang Walpapernya. Kris mengelus pipi Namja bermata panda yang menjadi Walpaper foto ponselnya itu. "Tao Chagi~"

Kris mengelus foto tersebut. Ia mengecup Walpaper ponselnya dan menatap kembali layar ponselnya.

TOK!

TOK!

"Masuk" Perintah Kris. Ia lalu memasukan ponselnya disaku celananya.

Sesosok Yeoja cantik melangkah kea rah meja Kris. Kris membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jessica—mantan kekasihnya—yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kris bogoshipeo"

Ingin rasanya Kris pergi dari sana saat mendengar suara itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya terkunci saat melihat wajah polos Jessica yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Noona~" Kris memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau tidak memelukku" Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris menelan ludahnya gugup dan berkata "Tentu"

Setelah itu Kris memeluk tubuh Jessica dengan erat. Yeoja manis dengan Dress selutut itu tersenyum disela-sela pelukannya. 'Mianhae Tao~'

.

.

.

'After'

_Flashback_

Terlihat Yeoja dengan seragam SMAnya sedang memeluk tubuh tinggi Namja dengan rambut pirang. Namja yang memakai seragam SMP itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Noona~ Kris masuk ke tim basket" Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Kris. "Itu baru Wu Yi Fan"

Kris tersenyum lebar ia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Yeoja yang dipanggilnya 'Noona'.

"Jessica Noona lapar" Tanya Kris sambil memandang Jessica. Jessica mengangguk dan mengusap perutnya yang lapar.

Kris tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang Yeoja yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kkaja Kris yang bayar" Ajak Namja berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Hahaha kau lucu Kris" Jessica mengacak rambut Kris dan menggandeng tangan Kris. Ia berjalan beriringan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Langkah Kris terhenti saat melihat Jessica melambaikan tangan kearah Namja yang dikenalnya sebagai Adik tiri Eunhyuk temannya. "Donghae Oppa~" Ujar Jessica manja. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya bersama Kris dan langsung menggandeng manja lengan Donghae.

"Sica Chagi~ Ahh Kris apa kabar? Kau tidak bersama Eunhyuk eoh?" Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Jessica dan memandang Kris. Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Donghae memanggil Jessica dengan sebutan Chagi?

"Chagi?" Ulang Kris. Sepertinya Kris ingin memastikan apakah yang didengarnya memang bernar.

"Ia Chagi~ aku dan Jessica sudah berpacaran kemarin"

NYUTT! (?)

Tiba-tiba saja dada Kris terasa sesak. Ia menekan dadanya dan memandang sendu kearah Jessica dan Donghae yang asyik bercanda tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. "Kalian…berpacaran?"

Donghae dan Jessica memandang Kris yang terlihat pucat dan mengangguk. "Kris kau tidak apa-apa" Jessica mencoba menyentuh kening Kris namun ditepis Namja tampan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Noona~" Setelah itu Kris berjalan meninggalkan HaeSica~ dengan pandangan kosong. Jessica tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ia juga sudah lama menyukai Donghae.

Semenjak itu Kris memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya di China. Kris mendapatkan berita Jessica dan Donghae akan bertunangan. Kris juga sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Tohh dia juga mencoba melupakan gadis manis itu. Dan Kris merasakan tingkah kekanakan Tao mirip dengan tingkah Polos dan kekanakan Jessica. Itulah yang membuat Kris menyukai Tao.

.

.

.

'After'

Tao menatap ponselnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Baekhyun dan Kai yang melihat tingkah Tao hanya menggeleng pelan. Kai itu ternyata adik kandung Kai yang sekarang menjadi murid baru disekolah Tao.

"Kris gege mana Tao sudah lama pulangnya" Gerutu Tao tidak jelas. Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Tao langsung mengenggam tangan Tao. "Dia itu Playboy Tao jadi jangan pacaran dengan dia. Lebih baik kau bersamaku" Ucap Baekhyun peracaya diri.

Kai yang melihat calon kakak iparnya digoda Baekhyun langsung memandang tajam Baekhyun dan menepis tangan Baekhyun yang asyik mengenggam tangan lembut Tao.

"Yak kau kenapa Kkamjong" Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tajam. Kai mengangkat bahunya dan merangkul bahu Tao. "Dia calon kaka iparku" Ucap Kai tenang.

"Yak" Kai menutup telingannya saat mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. "Diam kau Kkamjong. Dan kau bacon kau tidak lihat Tao sedang marah" Tao menggebrak meja dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap kedua orang yang telah membuat keributan dikantin.

"Tao" Tao berbalik dan menatap Suho yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Hyung" Tao tersenyum senang dan berjalan kearah Suho.

Kai yang melihat Suho langsung mendengus kesal dan memandang Namja tampan itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Maaf Hyung terlambat" Sesal Suho. Tao langsung menggeleng cepat. "Aniya~ Tao sedang menunggu Kris gege"

Kai tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat wajah Suho yang langsung berubah kesal. "Huhh dia lagi" Dengus Suho kesal.

Tao tertawa pelan dan mengecup pipi Suho cepat "Hyung ayolah jangan marah gitu" Kai melotot kesal saat melihat Tao mengecup pipi Suho. Sepertinya Kai cemburu eoh?

Kai menggeleng cepat. Tao itu calon istri kakaknya tidak mungkin ia mengambil istri orang lain. Sedangkan Suho merona saat merasakan bibir lembut Tao menyentuh pipinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Suho langsung mengambil ancang-ancang mengelap pipi Suho yang sudah dikecup Tao. "Yak kenapa kau mengangguku anak kecil" Gerutu Suho saat merasakan bekas ciuman Tao di lap kasar dengan tangan Baekhyun.

"Biarin" Ucap Baekhyun cuek. Kai dan Tao menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah BaekHo. "Oh Iya Aku Kai sahabat Tao" Kata Kai. Suho memandang Kai, sepertinya cuman Kai teman Tao yang tidak aneh seperti Baekhyun

"Sahabat apanya? Kau dan Tao baru bertemu tadi pagi"

Baekhyun menatap sinis Kai. Dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Tao. "Benarkah? Kau teman Tao paling manis. Aku Suho" Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Kai tidak percaya. Ia sebenarnya buka Uke yang suka digoda. Hei dia itu Seme.

Suho mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapannya. "Oh iya aku dan Tao sepertinya ada urusan. Aku deluan Nde~" Ujar Suho sopan sambil menarik tangan Tao.

Tao menatap bingung Suho dan berbalik kebelakang untuk melambaikan tangan kearah Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Lihat dia langsung mencuri Tao" Dengsu Baekhyun kesal.

Kai tersenyum misterius dan menatap punggung Tao yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ini menarik. Kalau Kris gege tidak menyukainnya aku akan merebutnya secepatnya" Kai menyeringai.

.

.

.

'After'

Kris menjalankan mobilnya ke salah satu restaurant Italia langganannya. "Kita mau kemana Kris" Tanya Jessica lembut. Kris tersenyum tipis, ia bertekat tidak akan meninggalkan Tao yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Kita akan ke Restaurant langganan kita" Jessica mengangguk dan lebih banyak diam.

"Ouhh yah aku dan Donghae sudah putus. Hahaha aku tidak menyangka Donghae dan Eunhyun akan menikah. Ternyata Donghae itu Gay" Jessica bergindik ngeri saat membayangkan mantan kekasihnya itu ternyata gay.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu mereka memasuki restaurant tersebut.

Jessica dan Kris duduk disamping jendela Restaurant tersebut. Pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membawakan daftar menu makanan.

"Kau mau memesan apa Kris?" Tanya Jessica lembut.

Kris membolak-balikan daftar menu tersebut. "Fettucine dengan pesto dan Winenya" Ucap Kris sambil mengambalikan menu tersebut.

"Tiella" Jessica mengembalikan menu dan menatap Kris sambil bertopang dagu.

"Jadi kau sudah mempunyai pacar Kris adikku" Goda Jessica. Kris tertawa renyah dan mengangguk.

"Huwaaa sepertinya aku keduluan" Jessica memasang wajah sedih. Kris menyeritkan keningnya.

Pelayan datang dan membawa makanan yang Kris dan Jessica pesan. Pelayan itu menuangkan wine digelas Jessica dan Kris. Kris mengangkat gelasnya dan diikuti Jessica.

"Cheers"

TING!

Setela itu mereka meminum Wine tersebut. Kris mulai memakan pastanya begitu juga Jessica juga memakan makanannya.

Jessica terkekeh saat melihat mulut Kris yang dipenuhi saus dari pastanya. "Dasar anak kecil"

Setelah itu Jessica menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kris. Kris tersentak kaget saat merasakan Jessica menjilat saus dibibirnya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudia ia menutup matanya merasakan Jessica yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Ia juga membalas lumatan gadis cantik itu.

Namja bermata panda yang keluar dari kamar mandi itu tersentak melihat seseorang yang asyik berciuman. Ia kembali mengedarkan matanya mencari dimana Suho Hyungnya mengambil tempat. Suho mengajaknya makan siang bersama, dan Tao yang memang sudah lapar menyetujui permintaaannya.

"Eunghh Kris"

Langkah Tao terhenti saat mendengar Yeoja cantik itu mendesahkan nama seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia mendekati meja tersebut dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris calon dari ayah anaknya sedang asyik berciuman dengan Yeoja lain.

"Kris gege"

BRAK!

"Tao"

TBC

Dhia mau buat FF One Shot

Tapi gak tau castnya siapa u,u

Padahal ceritanya bagus #promosi

Huaaah ada ide Couple yang cocok untuk FF Dhia ^^

KrisHo atau BaekSoo?

See You Next Chapter

.

.

.

**Dhia gak lanjut kalau Riviewnya gak lebih dari 15 :D #Maksa**

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Balasan Riviewnya :

ajib4ff : Suho nanti sama Kai #Plakk. Huhuhu maklum masih abal-abal makanya ceritanya gak nyambung -_-

Nada Lim : Gak liat Chapter depan :P #Ditampar TaoRis shipper xD

Jettaome : Dedek baru #plakk

Arvitakimkim : Chapter depan eonnie

Dhia mau buat Kris sengsara dulu #ngakak iblis

Adindapranatha : Manja banget saeng -_-

Pernah liat di Om Youtube waktu Tao manja-manjaan sama Baekhyun

Makanya Dhia itu sebenarnya BaekTao Shipper :D

Onlylovehenrylau : Hadiahnya mana? #Maunya (?)

runashine88 : Dhia juga bingung eonnie (?) #Plakk

KittenTao : Hahaha okey ini udah lanjut

RZHH 261220 : Welcome to My Fanfiction #Tebar bangkai

Luhan nanti direbutin sama Xiunin sama Sehun saeng #sekedar bocoran u,u

Okey ini udah lanjut

Ressijewelll : Nanti Tao ngidamnya mau Kris nelen barbell (?)

MJKTS : Gak jadi Hiatus eonnie -_-

Ini udah Update ^^

dewiSibumShipper : Gomawo eonnie ^^

diyas : Udah lanjut kok :D

Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

8/27/2013


End file.
